Social Welfare Reform Sections.
To work on a social welfare system or as I like to call it social security, it has to be a outline on what we will do. Mainly instead of welfare, I like to use the term social security because want to ensure that people in our society can have a secure life style. So, let’s look at the main sections I would like to work on. Article A. No one person can claim two checks at one time, one check per person, no rate hikes, no monetary increase the amount stays the same for the duration of its use. Mainly, we want to change the process on how we give out welfare money to the public. Their needs to be caps, and requirements put in place. We need to work to make a secure, safe system. Once we create a better system, we can then go about ensuring that the needs of the poor are meet and that we give them the proper jumpstart to where they can support themselves. Article B. Fraud of this is criminal and a person will get a maximum sentence for this. Right now, lots of people commit indentify theft. Yet, what about parents that misuse the resources we give so that their children will be fed. What about guardians that steal the money of the elderly. It’s so many version of theft that have no major punishments, and that has to change. We need to protect those that can not protect themselves, and the first way to do so is to make sure we criminalize the actions of people that didn’t do their job as guardians. Article C. These laws apply to social security, or any government funded checks. Basically, any tax funded welfare system, social security, ebt, vouchers etc. can have fraud cases. We want to make these criminal actions, so that way the people that honestly need these resources have full resources to them. Article D. If a person neglects meeting the coverage and spending level with the money the government will not give it back in another check. We always see mistakes, yet so many people like to "play" the system for all they can. We waste so much that some people still fall through the cracks and that has to change. No person will receive more than what is needed for medical, food, and base item needs. We need a welfare system that gives people a jumpstart, not make a life style. Article E. In the time of a recession a drop in the income may come to make up the difference in government programs. If the nation faces a crisis, do we save the whole nation, or save a few people? Sadly, when one person has to make cuts, we all have to make cuts since we are in this together. Article F. Housing may be given if it is really needed and use of it is proven by applicant I would like to keep the public housing section, but i want to reform it. Article G. In the event of multiple misuses, an outside manager will be appointed to over see the use of money. Some times people are not business minded. They just are not capable of handling financial issues to the full extent. So, to help assist people, i would like to appoint mangers to ensure the resources we give are used properly and that the person can get the full value from them.